


Biscuits vs. Cookies

by MycroftWatts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Semantics, cookies/biscuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftWatts/pseuds/MycroftWatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet and Maud debate the merit of biscuits and cookies, although they are essentially the same thing.  Sherlock gets in on it.  There may be some chocolate involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuits vs. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or Brit-picked. Thought I would do this for giggles. Enjoy!

Violet waved the tin of biscuits in front of Maud’s nose. “Come to the dark side. We have cookies.”  
Maud burst out laughing.  
“Cookies...” The package wagged up and down.  
Sherlock, observing, rolled his eyes. It was a pointless exercise, obvious, but he supposed Maud laughing was preferable to Maud crying, or Maud running away and leaving him without blood relations, again. (Mycroft didn’t count. Mycroft was a cold-hearted tosser who threw Maud, and Sherlock, and Violet, and John, under the bus at every available opportunity.) Sherlock settled in to enjoy the show; life with these women was never dull.  
“Biscuits, Vi, biscuits.” Maud couldn’t keep a straight face.  
“Cookies,” said Violet. “I grew up with cookies, and I darn well like cookies. I’ve had so many biscuits I could burp!”  
“I thought you liked scotch,” Maud replied. “Cookies, or biscuits--whatever. I thought you didn’t care for girly things?”  
“The difference is immaterial,” said Sherlock. “American biscuits, however, are ridiculously oversized and gummed up with gooey chocolate--“  
“Oi!” Maud was indignant. “We can faff about the difference between cookies and biscuits all day, but you do not go slanging on the chocolate!”  
Violet nodded in solemn agreement. “Only thing that keeps me going, some days.”  
“This is absurd.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
Maud snorted. “Right, and I didn’t see you binging on the Jammie Dodgers right after the last case.”  
“Jammie Dodgers,” said Sherlock, “are a vital and necessary part of existence. But we were talking about chocolate.”  
“Wait here.” Maud bounded to her feet and galloped off into John’s room.  
“Ah, the boundless energy of youth,” said Sherlock.  
“She’s lucky,” Violet replied. “If I tried going full tilt like that now...”  
Maud came out with a triumphant expression, holding aloft a plastic bag that must have held a pound of dark chocolate. Violet’s jaw dropped open. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
“Chocolate,” said Maud.  
“May I have some?” asked Violet.  
Maud passed Violet, according to Sherlock’s internal accountant, at least six good-sized pieces. Sherlock got some. He popped it in his mouth and chewed...and gasped.  
Maud smirked. “Chocolate.”


End file.
